Moïra Sanders
by Wethilde
Summary: Je m'appelle Moïra Sanders et mon existence est des plus banales...ou plutôt était...parce que depuis que j'ai rencontré Remus Lupin, les choses ne sont plus du tout comme avant!
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :**tout l'univers est à JK Rowling sauf les personnages de Moïra, Lucas et Elisa Sanders (du moins pour ce chapitre).

**Chapitre1 :Introduction**

Je fais partie de ces filles à qui on sourit dans la rue mais qu'on a déjà oublié l'instant d'après. Je m'appelle Moïra Sanders et ma vie n'est pas très passionnante. Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais de mondes féeriques, de princes charmants, de combats sanglants, d'épées,…mais pas de magie. Celle-ci fait partie de mon quotidien car je suis une sorcière. Surtout depuis cinq ans, surtout depuis que je suis rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

D'ailleurs, c'est là-bas que je m'amuse le plus. Pas que ma famille soit ennuyeuse. Entre les réunions de famille qui finissent toujours par un strip-tease/karaoké sur la table du salon de la vieille tante Irma et les folies de mon chien Max qui confond ma sœur avec le chat du voisin, je me marre pas mal mais, je sais pas, l'ambiance à Poudlard est…magique (je me trouve très originale !).

Ma mère est une sorcière et mon père, un moldu. Ils se sont rencontrés par hasard, au coin d'une rue et vous avez le résultat devant vous : trois jolis bambins joufflus et tout roses.

Lucas, l'aîné est un sombre idiotet mes liens de parenté avec lui, s'ils existent, sont en tout cas bien dissimulés. Il est du genre à se cacher dans un couloir et à sortir en hurlant « BANZAÏ » à la mort. Je me fais avoir à chaque fois. L'autre jour encore, c'était moi sa cible. J'étais en haut des escaliers et j'ai fait un immense bond. Je me suis relevée un étage plus bas avec un œil qui n'allait pas tarder à virer au mauve et un bras cassé.

Elisa la petite dernière est très terre-à-terre. Elle ne s'encombre pas comme moi de toutes sortes de rêveries. En gros, moi c'est : « Oh, des petits zosieaux. Tu crois qu'ils ont fait un nid dans notre chêne ? ». Elle c'est : « Je pense que c'est un merle. Celui de gauche, c'est une femelle parce que son plumage est brun comparé à celui du mâle qui est noir. Tu savais que c'est un oiseau passereau de la famille des turdidés ? ». Je pense que c'est assez clair.

Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle est à Serdaigle. Moi je suis à Gryffondor. Avant la répartition, je pensais sérieusement aller à Poufsouffle, là où on se fait pas trop remarquer, où on fait de belles petites études et d'où on sort avec un beau petit diplôme. Ensuite, on a un beau métier, un mari et des enfants…c'est comme ça que j'imaginais ma vie, une vie relax max, bien pépère et ça me convenait parfaitement. Maintenant, je n'en suis plus aussi sûre. Parfois, je m'imagine vivre une super aventure genre Indiana Jones comme dans mes scénarios de petite fille. C'est vrai que je n'aime pas me faire remarquer et aussi que je suis un peu timide...bon, très, très timide. En fait, je deviens aussi rouge qu'une pivoine dés que l'on m'adresse la parole et je me fais aussi petite que possible mais c'est pas un si gros défaut…si ?

De toutes façons, si je n'aime pas me faire remarquer, je ne suis pas plus remarquable. Avec une taille frôlant le nanisme (1m60 (arrondi en ma faveur!)), c'est quand même pas beaucoup par rapport à certains mastodontes de 2m50 qui vous font toujours de l'ombre…quoique c'est pratique pendant les étés caniculaires. Depuis déjà longtemps ( trop à mon goût !), je prie pour qu'une quelconque force toute puissante m'accorde 5 petits centimètres de plus…en vain! A part ça, je pense que je suis normale (au dernier recensement, j'avais toujours 2 oreilles, 1 nez et 10 orteils.). Physiquement parlant bien entendu. Je préfère laisser le mental de côté, celui-ci étant déjà trop vaste et trop complexe pour moi-même. J'ai des yeux verts caca d'oie. Ma mère m'a conseillé de les mettre en valeur par un trait de crayon noir. A quoi ça sert de mettre des yeux caca d'oie en valeur?

Enfin, demain, le 1er septembre, je retourne à Poudlard pour entamer ma 6éme année. Je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie pour mes buses :

Sortilèges : Acceptable

Métamorphose : Effort exceptionnel

Potions : Désolant

DCFM : Effort exceptionnel

Histoire de la magie : Acceptable

Botanique : Optimal

Astronomie : Piètre (j'étais dans la lune (Ca c'est le comble !))

Etude des runes : Optimal

Arithmancie : Effort exceptionnel

Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment parfait mais franchement, j'ai boulotté cette année. Moi qui suis une grosse paillasse en temps normal. Vive les couvertures douillettes et les coussins moelleux ! (ceux de Poudlard sont particulièrement confortable je dois dire).

Ce que je veux faire plus tard ? Je n'en sais rien. J'adore les livres (sauf ceux d'école) et je peux rester plusieurs heures en apnée sous une montagne de bouquins. Je pourrais peut-être travailler pour mon grand-père qui possède une vieille librairie qui sent le renfermé et qu'on se passe de générations en générations depuis au moins 300 ans (d'après les dires de Bon-papa ). Mais en même temps, j'ai besoin d'air et finir vieille fille, cloîtrée comme les bonnes sœurs pour être redécouverte dans 3000 ans par des archéologues engloutie sous une pile de livres. Non merci !

Enfin, les vacances étaient finies et une nouvelle année arrivait ! Je pensais qu'elle serait identique aux autres avec ce quelque chose de merveilleux qu'a la 6éme en plus. Mais là, je me trompais lourdement !

* * *

Enfin voilà ma 1ére fic sur ff .net ! Ca fait longtemps que je cogite dessus et ça y est, je me lance à petits pas timides. J'avais vraiment pas confiance en moi et je fais un gros câlin à ceux qui m'ont encouragés (et parfois menacés !). Ils se reconnaîtront.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

A!

Wéthilde


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de venir lire le 1er chapitre. J'espère que dans le nombre de mes hits, il n'y avait pas que des personnes qui ont dérapé par hasard sur ma fic ! (J'rigole!) Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps pour ceux qui ont attendu ce chapitre (y en a-t-il seulement ?) mais quand on est paresseuse, on l'est à vie !

Ben voici les RAR :

**Coweti :** Merci pour ta review ! La toute première ! Toi aussi dépêche toi de mettre les nouveaux chapitres de tes fics, je veux savoir la suite ! Et vive Ewaaaaaan !

**Flore : **Merci ! Ne fait pas l'innocente (par rapport à qui m'a menacée) ça ne le fait pas sur ton visage carnassier !

**Vega :** merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Camille alias la sœur de laure : **patiente encore un petit peu ! Moïra ne s'est pas encore rendu compte à quel point notre mumus chéri est merveilleux ! Sinon j'espères que la suite te plaira ! pour le petit mot de Laure, j'ai droit aux commentaires de ma sœur en direct !

**Smoke :** Comme tu vois je continue ! Merci pour ta review !

**Ocaora :** contente que mon humour te plaise ( d'habitude il ne fait rire que moi !lol ! )

**Les Schizo : **Meeerciii !tellement de compliments pour ma petite personne ! Ca m'a mis du baume au cœur ! Merci aussi pour le conseil des livres de Louise Rennison, je vais essayer de les trouver. Et voilà la suite des aventures de Moïra ! Pour ta question à propos du prénom « Moïra » et bien cela ne vient malheureusement pas de moi. Je l'ai emprunté à Mr James M. Barrie dans son magnifique livre « Peter Pan » (peut-être que lui-même l'avait emprunté à quelqu'un d'autre…). Je n'avais pas réfléchi à la notion religieuse de l'antiquité. Je me suis renseignée et j'ai trouvé cela : Moïra signifie en grec Destinée. Ce mot est à l'origine des Moires, les déesses grecques qui surveillent le destin des hommes. Mais tu le savais sans doute déjà ! Je ne pense pas que cette notion interviendra dans ma fic mais qui sait…Merci encore pour ta review !

Et bien-sûr, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling sauf les personnages de Moïra et Jack .

**Chapitre2**

La cohue régnait sur le quai 9 ¾ où la foule affluait. Des panaches de fumée s'échappaient de la locomotive rouge écarlate, dans un quart d'heure, le Poudlard Express partirait. La foule, de plus en plus dense, m'écrasait de partout. Ayant deux têtes en moins que la moyenne des élèves ( la plupart des premières année me dépassait, c'est vous dire…), j'avais du mal à me repérer et donc, j'essayais en vain de trouver une connaissance. Mais leur nombre étant assez restreint, je ne trouvais évidemment personne. J'aurais pu rester près de mes parents, j'avais largement le temps mais je préférais ne pas m'attarder en étreintes, bisous, câlins et autres dont j'ai honte et que je ne préfère pas citer ici.

Je jouais des coudes jusqu'au train quand soudain quelqu'un m'appela par derrière :

« Moïra !Moïra !Attends-moi ! »

Je ne l'avais pas entendu, personne ne l'avait entendu. Dans cette gare, on pouvait hurler à s'arracher les cordes vocales, tant qu'on ne se trouvait pas à côté d'une oreille, ça ne servait à rien ! Prenez des voix, noyez-les dans d'autres, ajoutez quelques bruits insolites et vous n'obtiendrez encore qu'une pâle réplique du vacarme qui faisait rage sur le quai.

Je grimpai dans le train et m'installai dans un compartiment vide. Quelques instants plus tard, un garçon passa la tête par la porte, il vit que c'était moi et se laissa tomber sur la banquette d'en face. Il respirait comme s'il venait de participer à un marathon endiablé. Apparemment, il avait couru…

Ce type qui me regarde en ce moment avec des yeux pas gentils du tout, c'est mon cousin, Jack, un dangereux psychopathe échappé de l'asile que j'adore. Depuis la 1ére année et peut-être même avant, il avait pris pour moi la place de ce que toute jeune fille respectable a, c'est-à-dire, une meilleure amie.

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Désolée je ne t'avais pas vu.

- J'ai crié comme un malade dans toute la gare !

-Voyons Jack quelle est la règle n°1 du quai 9 ¾ ?

-Rate le train, si ton esprit veut rester sain ? fit-il, sceptique.

-N'élève pas ta jolie voix, au risque d'en rester coi.

-Bah de toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance, fit-il d'un ton morose.

- Oui, tu as raison…Mais ce serait tout de même marrant si tu n'avais plus du tout de voix pendant une semaine comme l'année passée…

-Au moins je n'étais pas obligé de répondre aux questions des profs. Toute chose en apparence négative a ses petits avantages ! Sinon comment ça va depuis deux semaines ?

-Bien. J'ai glandouillé pendant toute la fin des vacances.

-Intéressant. Nous ne t'avons pas trop manqué moi et mon irrésistible sens de l'humour ? demanda-t-il d'un faux air suffisant.

-Pas le moins du monde !

C'était complètement faux. Sans lui, ma maison était retombée dans un silence pesant un peu comme un soufflé au fromage. De plus, mon frère était parti dans une sorte de stage pour son futur métier. Je m'étais retrouvée en tête à tête avec Elisa et ses mots croisés barbants. Passionant.

-Ca, je m 'y attendais.

-…

-Tu savais qu' Emily O'Connel s'est fait refaire le nez par rirchurgie…chuchirgie...enfin…bref…le truc moldu qui donne des arguments plutôt…hum…convaincants aux célébrités. Elle a fait ça pendant les vacances, ça doit faire mal, et aussi que…

Et voilà, c'était parti pour un moment. Il était pire qu'une fille en matière de potins et je supposai qu'il avait du en faire le plein pendant les vacances. Quand il était lancé, on avait du mal à l'arrêter. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Je restai quelques minutes incrédule, la bouche grande ouverte. Ca ne faisait que 5 minutes qu'il blablatait et c'était bien en-dessous de sa moyenne habituelle.

Apparemment, cet idiot n'avait même pas essayé de respirer et il était à nouveau à bout de souffle. Je l'observai un instant, ses cheveux bruns retombaient mollement sur son front, cachant à moitié ses yeux gris. Ils étaient d'ailleurs un peu trop longs,…pas grave je pourrais jouer un peu au coiffeur.

Ce moment de silence fut tout d'un coup rompu par un bruyant gargouillis provenant du ventre de notre ami.

-J'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner, s'excusa-t-il. Je me suis levé un peu en retard.

-Une demi-heure avant de partir ?

-Euh…un quart d'heure.

-Gros malin, va.

Ca faisait à peine deux semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu, toujours aussi bête, et…QUOI ? Il avait encore grandi. C'est dégueu ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'aux autres ce genre de truc ? Voyant que j'étais perdue dans de sombres pensées -il avait dû voir ça à ma grimace d'horreur/de dégoût- il se dit qu'il était bon de recommencer ses pitreries pour me dérider un peu et faire travailler énergiquement mes zygomatiques.

« Aaah » s'écria-t-il en se tenant le ventre à deux mains. J'essayais de cacher ma surprise mais à son faible sourire, je compris qu'il m'avait démasquée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as **encore **?

-Beuheuheuh, j'ai faim !Pitié gente dame, n'avez-vous point un quignon de pain pour votre humble serviteur? pleurnicha-t-il en mimant la souffrance.

-Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, vous pourrez prendre tout ce que je possède,…même mon poisson rouge ! dit-il en s'agenouillant à mes pieds.

-Merci, c'est trop d'honneurs mais…non. répondis-je avec dédain .

-Aaah c'est trop tard à présent, je meuuuurs !

Je lui donnai un coup de pied pour...disons, accélérer légèrement sa mort imaginaire.

« Traîtresse » fut son dernier mot avant de se laisser glisser par terre dans un grand geste théâtral pour terminer en beauté, la langue pendante hors de sa bouche.

-Bon débarras ! m'écriai-je en m'installant confortablement sur toute la longueur d'une banquette. Il ne réagit pas. Je pris un livre dans ma valise( en lui marchant dessus) et me plongeai dedans. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il était toujours là.

-Il est temps de réveiller les morts, dis-je d'un ton morbide au même instant où je lui enfonçai mes doigts dans les côtes.

Il ne put résister qu'un millième de seconde avant d'exploser littéralement de rire. En voyant que ses supplications n'avaient aucun effet sur moi, il décida d'attaquer en me repoussant. Bien-sûr, il était plus fort que moi mais j'avais ma botte secrète. Je le regardais avec un sourire mauvais quand il me chatouilla à son tour. Tatataaam ! Je suis immunisée contre ce genre d'attaque. Toute mon enfance, j'ai été entraînée par Lucas, alors c'est compréhensible.

Merde, il a trouvé mon talon d'Achille, sauf que pour moi, c'est le cou de Moïra. Avec le boucan qu'on faisait, ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée que nos voisins d'à côté croient qu'un troupeau d'éléphants passait par là. « Et s'ils n'ont jamais vu de troupeau d'éléphants ? » Me direz-vous. Bah, ils se diront que ce sont des mufles !

Un petit coup frappé à la vitre nous arrêta net en pleine action : Jack me tirait les cheveux pendant que je lui mordais un doigt ! (Je sais, nos techniques sont assez barbares dans la famille !)

Le petit nez rose de la madame aux bonbons, « ma sauveuse ! », je commençais à faiblir, était collé à la vitre. Elle entra en nous faisant un petit sourire complice comme à son habitude. Je repris une certaine contenance faisant comme si je n'étais pas du tout en train de me battre comme une chiffonnière l'instant d'avant. Je payai ma commande et au moment où elle allait sortir, elle se retourna vers moi.

-Dites, mon p'tit, il vaudrait mieux que tu te recoiffes avant d'arriver à l' école.

Puis sur ce bon conseil, elle s'en alla.

Quoi? qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ? Aaaaaah ! Un million de mèches folles se dressaient en botte de foin sur ma tête ! On aurait dit Bob Marley !

Je les démêlai et les aplatis de la main durant au minimum une demi-heure. Bien-sûr, entre-temps, Jack m'avait piqué mon livre. Le même livre dont il avait déclaré que c'était un truc de fille la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Si il y a bien quelque chose que nous avons en commun c'est la lecture. Sauf que moi, je ne lis pas ses livres à lui genre « Bonne nuit les petits ! ». Qu'est-ce que j'aime les romans fantastiques : je panique avec le héros quand il a peur, je ris de ses bêtises, je fonds en larmes dès que quelque chose ne va pas (je pleure pour tout et n'importe quoi. Bambi par exemple), et parfois, je me mets dans la peau de la princesse (il y a bien évidemment toujours une princesse, pince-fesse comme ma sœur aime à les appeler !) mais ça, il ne vaut mieux pas que ça s'ébruite de trop!

Oh mais qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie….. je me reennuie…encore et toujours…

Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Attention !Attention ! Réflexion intense ! Oyez, oyez braves gens sachez qu'aujourd'hui doit être jour de fête : Moïra réfléchit !

Liste d'idées venues à mon petit esprit ( genre Bridget Jones !) :

-allez faire des bisous à tous les occupants de ce train

-trouver une cisaille à haie (je sais pas où) et m'amuser avec jack

-faire bouger mes oreilles par la simple force de mon esprit (en louchant bien évidemment !)

-faire mes exercices de yoga (j'aurais l'air maligne si je faisais « la charrue » (position où on est couché sur le dos et où on doit placer ses pieds derrière sa tête) mon joli (et énorme) popotin en l'air ! Yeah !)

Alors que mon petit cerveau entrait en ébullition, une explosion retentit dans le couloir. En jetant un coup d'œil par la porte, je vis un drôle de spectacle. Séverus Rogue, serpentard et ennemi juré des maraudeurs lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol, apparemment inconscient ( Faîtes que ce soit un coma profond qui va durer 15 ans ! ), son nez avait enflé comme une patate et était recouvert de pustules purulentes. Son habituelle robe de sorcier noire ( en changeait-il seulement ?) s'était transformée en robe de fée rose à paillettes avec des petits volants et des manches boursouflées. A ses grands panards, il portait des chaussons de danse et deux ailes lui avaient poussé dans le dos. Une vraie fée carabosse! C'était bien dans le genre des maraudeurs ça, le moindre petit détail était important à leurs yeux et faisait le charme de leurs farces. Ils devaient à présent essayer de ne pas mourir de rire et ensuite, ils allaient sans doute préparer une blague ou deux pour le lendemain et dont les serpentards seraient la cible bien entendu. Ils se tenaient la plupart du temps calmes le soir de la répartition pour mieux démarrer en force dès l'aube le lundi matin.

Ils étaient plutôt marrants ces quatre garçons, parfois ils y allaient un peu fort… mais je ne les connaissais pas plus que ça malgré le fait que nous soyons dans la même maison et dans la même année. C'est peut-être bizarre mais je ne me souvenais pas leur avoir adressé la parole en cinq ans.

Durant ce long après-midi, j'avais finalement opté pour le foutage de tronche et je ne manquai aucune des personnes qui passèrent devant la fenêtre vitrée. En résumé, il y avait eu une tronche de castor, un vieux bouc que je sentis plus que ne vis, unMimbulus Mimbletoniaet j'en passe et des meilleures ! Je vis à plusieurs reprises passer les quatre starlettes devant mon compartiment . Sans doute rendaient-ils visite à leurs différents fan-clubs. Quand on sait que la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard serait prête à leur embrasser les pieds et faire leurs quatre volontés…non, quand on est idolâtré comme eux, on ne peut pas se permettre de manquer à ce devoir !

Tous les quatre sont…oh ! Le train s'arrête ! Comme quoi, réfléchir, ça fait passer le temps ! ( Attention ! Penser à retenter l'expérience !)

Ce soir-là, il faisait doux et on pouvait voir les étoiles briller dans le ciel et c'est perdue dans leur contemplation que je fis le voyage jusqu'au château. La soirée de répartition se passa comme toutes les soirées de répartition. Et au lieu de m'asseoir à côté de ma chaise (encore un coup de Jack !) comme l'année passée, je piquai du nez dans mon assiette, épuisée par cette rude journée ! Enfin à Poudlard ! Quand je pus finalement m'enfoncer dans mes couettes chaudes, je fis un sourire béat dans la pénombre avant de m'installer confortablement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Voilà je voulais juste dire merci à ma petite folle Cowéti qui corrige toutes mes énormes fautes et pour tous ses supers conseils ! Je t'adore ! 

Bisous

Wéthilde


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi ! Excusez-moi pour mon « petit » retard ( 6 mois c'est ça ?) Mais j'y suis pour rien, y en a qui sont capables d'écrire 6 chapitres en un mois et ben moi, c'est 1 chapitre en 6 mois et tant pis pour ceux que ça dérange ! j'essayerai quand même de faire plus rapide la prochaine fois mais comptez pas trop dessus ! Et puis il vaut mieux se dire qu'il y a un chapitre juste ici en dessous ( pas long je vous l'accorde) qui n'attend que d'être lu ! Au lieu de vous morfondre en vous disant qu'il vous faudra patienter un long, très long moment avant de voir le bout du nez du suivant ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review mais qui ont signé anonyme et aux autres aussi !**

**Je sais bien qu'on ne parle pas encore de Remus dans ce chapitre ou très peu mais c'est ce qu'on appelle une approche progressive ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture !**

**A la prochaine !**

**Wéthilde**

Chapitre 3 

Aaah ! Quoi de plus merveilleux que de se lever en même temps que le soleil et les petits oiseaux ! Sautiller un peu partout, chantonner en descendant les escaliers,…tout semblait indiquer que cette journée se passerait sous les meilleures auspices ! Eh ben, ceux qui avaient prédit ça devaient sûrement avoir un verre de trop dans le nez parce que franchement…mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une poisse pareille ?

Je suppose que vous vous demandez ce que je fiche coincée dans une cabine des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, sur le point de glisser dans les cuvettes et de disparaître à tout jamais ! Alors, laissez-moi vous conter ma mésaventure…

La matinée s'était parfaitement passée et j'avais même fait gagner cinq points à Gryffondor pour un sortilège correctement réalisé au cours du professeur Flitwick. En fait, un grand type avec une tête de babouin m'avait bousculée et par hasard, j'avais réussi à dire une formule particulièrement dure à prononcer : « méeuhaïeouilleuh » (en faisant attention à bien aspirer le « h », n'est-ce pas !)

Le problème s'est posé un peu après que je sois sortie de la bibliothèque en courant comme une dératée parce que j'allais être en retard au cours de botanique. Ce matin même, mon devoir n'étant pas tout à fait au point la veille ( les ¾ manquaient quoi !), j'avais comblé cette lacune durant le temps de midi en dépassant un tout petit peu la durée impartie.

Je dévalai donc à tout vitesse les grands escaliers de l'entrée. Le parc avait fonctionné comme une éponge cette nuit mais je n'hésitai pas à m'enfoncer jusqu'aux chevilles dans la gadoue et à poursuivre courageusement ma course en direction des serres.

De loin, je vis Jack qui avançait assez lentement suivant un petit groupe d'élèves qui semblait s'être enlisé dans ce marécage que formait à présent le parc de Poudlard. Il m'avait vue et faisait de grands gestes de la main.

Je venais de dépasser un petit groupe qui ne semblait pas du tout pressé lorsque le drame survint…

Tout se passa au ralenti comme au moment qui précède la mort (ou comme au bisou final dans les stupides films à l'eau de rose que je regarde, une larmichette au coin de l'œil ). Un de mes pieds glissa dans un grand bruit de sucion. Pour être exact, cela fit « Sppppllliiiiissssssshhhhhtt ». Dans un dérapage pas contrôlé du tout, j'essayai vainement de rétablir mon équilibre avec de grands moulinets des bras. Jack sortit de mon champ de vision et pendant quelques millièmes de secondes, je contemplai les gros nuages gris chargés des prochaines pluies qui voilaient complètement le ciel. Et là, je m'étalai magistralement dans la gadoue. Le froid et l'humidité traversèrent mes vêtements et fermant les yeux, je sentis des frissons remonter le long de mon échine.

Tout aurait pu se terminer là, je me serais relevée rouge de honte et j'aurais tenté d'oublier le plus rapidement possible ce fâcheux incident, quitte à lancer deux ou trois sorts d'oubliette aux témoins. Mais non ! Il fallait que ce stupide terrain soit en pente ! Vous imaginez la suite…J'ai commencé la descente de ma vie, digne des plus grands parcs d'attraction. Dans un flash, je me revis à 6 ou 7 ans, verte de terreur, en haut d'une colline enneigée qui paraissait sans fin. Ce jour-là, mon monstre de cousin m'avait éjectée sans mon autorisation dans la descente vertigineuse. En arrivant en bas, de moi, il ne restait qu'une énorme boulette de neige vivante avec une jambe qui ressortait vers le haut et juste à côté, une touffe de cheveux. ( je me suis toujours demandée comment j'avais réussi mon coup, je n'avais pourtant aucune prédisposition à devenir contorsionniste !). J'avais passé trois mois à éternuer après ma décongélation. Et je fais des chaînes d'une quinzaine d'éternuements…Enfin bref, depuis ce jour, j'ai passé mes hivers entiers devant un bon feu à me goinfrer de meringues !(Mes fesses en ont d'ailleurs gardé quelques séquelles !)

Tout en repensant à ce « merveilleux » souvenir d'enfance, je continuais gaiement ma descente, pour m'arrêter finalement juste aux pieds de Jack qui pleurait carrément de rire !

-Je sais que tu as eu très peur pour moi mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de m'aider à me relever !

C'était horrible ! Pourquoi donc en faire toute une histoire ? Ca avait été si spectaculaire que ça ? Je lui en voulais de rire autant, je m'en voulais d'avoir glissé aussi stupidement, j'en voulais à la pluie…Tiens ! J'en voulais même à ce brin d'herbe à qui j'arrachai hargneusement la tête sans le moindre remord ! J'entendais à peine mon cousin dire : « Allez Moïra, lève-toi ! Ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça ! Au moins comme ça tu as pu rattraper ton retard ! » et il rigolait à nouveau alors que ce qu'il avait dit, c'était même pas marrant !

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas née taupe ? Sous cette forme, j'aurais eu tout le loisir de m'enfuir bien loin sous terre à tout moment. Bon, c'est vrai, j'aurais eu le désavantage d'être complètement myope…et puisqu'il faut toujours que des merdes me tombent dessus, j'aurais sans doute été la borgne du groupe ! On peut pas rêver mieux comme vie : vivre en solitaire, creuser des galeries, manger des vers de terre,…Ah non, beurkbeurkbeurk, quand même pas !

Alors que je lui tendais la main, j'entendis des rires derrière moi. Je frémis en rentrant la tête dans mes épaules. Oh non, si ce sont des Serpendards, autant fondre sur place immédiatement. J'allais être la risée de toute l'école en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « merde ». Même si tout le monde demanderait à son radoteur d'ami : « Quoi ? C'est qui cette fille ? Jamais entendu parler ».

Je jetai un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule et poussai un soupir de soulagement -ce n'était pas des Serpendards- avant de m'étouffer dans mon propre souffle, c'étaient les maraudeurs ! Ah oui, j'avais dépassé le groupe sans y faire attention. Puis, les deux meneurs de la bande, James Potter et Sirius Black se mirent à applaudir en rigolant, suivis de près par les deux autres. C'est vrai, on n'en croise pas tous les jours des comme moi ! Les quatre fers en l'air… je me passai la main sur le visage pour me calmer, ce qui ne me calma pas mais qui, en plus, me valut une magnifique moustache de boue.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Leur répondre ? Rigoler à mon tour ? Me mettre à hurler dessus ? Sangloter comme un stupide mioche ? La dernière option me tentait assez mais je me retins et optai pour le regard meurtrier. Un jour, j'avais vu une fille avec des cheveux roux de ma classe leur balancer un de ces regards. Ca les avait calmé pendant un temps record de cinq secondes. Je me retournai donc déterminée, concentrant un maximum de puissance dans mes yeux un peu comme les rayon-lasers de Superman ! Oula, j'avais peut-être regardé un peu trop d'épisodes dans ma jeunesse et fantasmé un peu trop sur Clark Kent aussi…hum hum… Je leur jetai le regard le plus sombre que je pus mais avec mes joues rouges tomate ….enfin bref, ça n'eut pas le résultat escompté…

Vexée et gênée de mon incompétence dans l'envoi de regards noirs, je me détournai, perdant d'un coup mon assurance, qui n'avait vraiment pas fait long feu, et mes supers pouvoirs.

Jack, toujours mort de rire, me lança un sort de « récurvite » et je repartis en direction des serres tout en pensant : « Ne t'en fais pas Moïra tout va s'arranger ! Positive ! Qui sait ? Tu viens peut-être d'inventer un nouveau sport de glisse… »

Dès la fin des cours, je m'étais précipitée ici. Et si certains avaient fait attention, ils auraient pu remarquer une traînée de poussière derrière moi vu la vitesse à laquelle j'étais partie. En passant, je lançai un « BIP BIP » sonore. Noooonn ! Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes mes émissions d'enfance ressortent le même jour ? D'abord Superman puis les Looney Tunes ! Bientôt j'allais crier « pouvoir de lune » en tournoyant comme Sailor Moon !

Et depuis, j'étais perchée sur mon pot de toilette pour que personne ne décèle ma présence en jetant un coup d'œil en dessous de la porte.

Soudain la porte d'entrée grinça. Qui donc avait envie de venir flâner dans ces toilettes à part les désespérés dans mon cas ? Je retenais ma respiration. Des bruits de pas : « sploutch splitch… » (N'oublions pas que nous sommes dans les toilettes inondées de Mimi !) Puis, un silence insoutenable. Soudain :

« Eh, y'a quelqu'un ? Momo, t'es là ? »

C'était Jack . Je lui en voulais toujours.

« Nan, y a personne ! »

« Ah bon ? » Les pas s'éloignèrent et la porte se referma.

Je me frappai le front du plat de la main. Mais qu'il est bête ! C'est impossible de l'être autant ! Il devait l'avoir fait exprès ! Mais en faisant ce geste, je perdis mon équilibre pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et me retrouvai tout naturellement le pied dans le pot ! Y'avait plus qu'à tirer la chasse et ma triste vie prendrait fin ici !

Au même moment, Jack fit irruption dans la pièce en criant : « Franchement Moïra, c'était pas drôle ! Méchante ! »

Je ricanai.


	4. Chapitre 4

****

**Note de l'auteur**:

Vraiment désolée pour le retard. J'ai décroché pendant quelques mois mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la bête est relâchée!

Merci à tous ceux qui depuis ma dernière update n'ont pas encore oublié ma fic!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et à bientôt!

Wéthilde.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

-Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont bouffé cette année mais ils sont survoltés !

On était vendredi soir et je venais de lever la tête de mes devoirs pour observer les maraudeurs debout sur une des tables de la salle commune, mimant leur dernier exploit. Ils étaient en plein final, la bave aux lèvres et les yeux exorbités tout comme l'avaient été les serpentards. Une salve d'applaudissements retentit lorsqu'enfin ils décidèrent, non sans larges révérences et moulinets de bras, de retrouver le plancher des vaches. La foule hilare qui s'était amassée, grossissant au fur et à mesure du show, se dispersa. C'était quoi déjà cette fameuse blague ? M'en souvenais même plus. Bien sûr, elles étaient originales mais tellement fréquentes que je m'embrouillais un peu. D'après ce que j'avais suivi de la représentation, il était question d'aiguilles à tricoter, de tartines confiture-moutarde, des fesses de Beth Peters et d'un ou deux sorts bien placés. Mon cousin revint vers moi la larme à l'œil.

-Ils sont vraiment trop forts ces gars-là ! Faut les voir préparer leurs plans, de vrais pros ! Alors, t'as fini tes devoirs ?

-Non et même si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais jamais le droit de poser tes yeux dessus quitte à ce que je te les arrache à la petite cuillère !

-Barbare…

Il soupira et se réinstalla devant ses feuilles éparpillées un peu partout. Il tenta bien de me soudoyer quelques instants en exhibant sous mon nez tout un paquet de caramels à la fraise- mes préférés- mais je résistai vaillamment à cette terrible attaque et lui, se résigna à ouvrir son manuel d'astronomie.

Il avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer et moi aussi apparemment puisque je l'observais attentivement. Ses yeux filaient de mon devoir aux escaliers qui menaient au dortoir, avant de revenir sur sa copie en passant par un groupe de filles qui rigolaient dans un coin. Des cernes pendouillaient le long de ses joues. Elles étaient dues aux entraînements intensifs de Quidditch que le capitaine de l'équipe -James Potter- avait fait subir à l'équipe au complet. Ils voulaient être fins prêts pour le match qui aurait lieu le lendemain face à Serdaigle.

Jack finit par me demander en soupirant : « A ton avis, la Petite Ourse se trouve à gauche ou à droite de la constellation du dragon ? »

-Trois années lumières en dessous.

-Aaaah ! J'y étais presque ! s'écria-t-il victorieusement.

Alala mon cher cousin, je l'adore…Enfin, pendant cette nanoseconde-ci, en tout cas…

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce que je fichais ici nom d'une gargouille ? Tout ça parce que Jack m'avait fait ses yeux humides de chiot abandonné…Et à présent, je me transformais en glaçon sur les bancs des supporters rouges et ors en attendant un stupide match de quidditch. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je pariais qu'avec le froid, mes fesses allaient rester coller dessus et que même mes orteils et mes doigts allaient finir par tomber. Si jamais cela se produisait vraiment, je rassemblerais mes dernières forces pour flanquer une bonne raclée à mon cousin, avant que ma main ne tombe aussi... 

Oh mon dieu, v'là que mes neurones partaient en vrac ( me cogne la tête sur le côté). Je m'emmitouflai un peu plus dans mes nombreuses couches de vêtements (deux pulls, un manteau, cinq pairs de chaussettes et trois petites culottes) et resserrai un peu plus l'écharpe autour de mon nez. Et tout ça pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui, parce que Monsieur Jack avait prétendu avoir besoin de mes précieux conseils et de mon soutien irremplaçable…tout ce qu'il voulait, ce perfide, c'était me faire lever aux aurores. Psychologie sadique que je ne cherchais plus à comprendre. Couillon de mes deux ! Ronchonne, ronchonne,…et s'il osait me redemander un massage de pied après, je lui arracherais les tripes avec un crochet chauffé à blanc ! Je ne savais pas s'il avait reçu un cognard en pleine face ou s'il était comme ça naturellement ( je pencherais pour la deuxième proposition) mais faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch lui était monté à la tête et son ego ne cessait de gonfler depuis. Heureusement pour ma pauvre petite personne, il ne possédait pas encore de fan club…il aurait tout de même fallu que j'aille dire deux mots à cette petite poufsouffle qui s'agitait dans son boxe en brandissant une pancarte "Jack, je t'aimes."

Avec un "s" parce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup je suppose...

Après réflexion, je me dis que cette pauvre fille se tapait déjà assez la gêne comme ça avec son bout de carton mal orthographié et je restai donc à ma place, évitant par la même occasion de perdre un de mes précieux membres congelés dans l'aventure.

Bof, tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait. Si je me tapais un rhume, c'était de ma faute, j'aurais dû être plus ferme avec lui et en ce moment même, je serais encore bien au chaud dans mon petit lit douillet. Allez, ça ne servait à rien de se morfondre sur son tragique sort. On se remue, on se trémousse, petit footing du matin et on entame….tatatammm…. la danse du canard !

Pourquoi elles me regardaient comme ça, celles-là ? J'avais l'air si bête que ça ? Ben quoi, d'abord c'était une tradition dans ma famille et je mettais un point d'honneur à la respecter. Eh oui, dans mon jeune temps, dès qu'on avait un peu froid, ma mère, mon frère et moi, nous nous y mettions. Je me rappelais avoir fait un tabac dans le petit parc de mon quartier pendant un hiver particulièrement glacial. La gloire d'un moment, d'une étoile filante. Sandra, ma petite sœur n'avait jamais voulu y participer. Ca n'avait étonné personne.

Bon, je m'étais arrêtée depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant. Pourquoi elles continuaient à me fixer ? Et méchamment en plus ! Pourquoi les gens sont-ils toujours aussi grognons? Elles n'avaient tout de même pas toutes un cousin joueur de Quidditch très convainquant, si ?

Il s'agissait d'une petite douzaine de filles qui s'étaient installées aux meilleures places dans les gradins des Serdaigles. L'une d'entre elles venait d'ailleurs de sortir un peigne d'un…Oh , ok, tilt…Des Groupies…

Et vous pouvez observer ici cette étrange espèce qui se rassemble en fan-clubs pour pouvoir mieux attaquer leur proie (voix off de documentaire animalier)…

Quelques-unes me lancèrent encore des œillades noires, comme si je pouvais être une rivale potentielle, amourachée d'un de ses pecnauds qui faisaient les malins juste parce qu'ils avaient un balai entre les jambes !

Jamais je ne serais comme elles, prêtes à tout pour pouvoir observer l'heureux élu (malheureux ?) de leur cœur. Non, mais il fallait les regarder faire les hypocrites, se complimenter l'une l'autre sur tel ou tel nouvel accessoire dernier cri, un sourire mesquin accroché aux lévres, tout en jetant un sort par derrière pour qu'un des nombreux talons aiguilles se casse. Elles étaient toujours prêtes à dégainer leur rouge à lèvres au moindre mouvement de l'être convoité. Et je n'exagérais pas ! C'était complètement ridicule ! Le jour où je me transformerais en un de ces monstres, les poules auraient des dents et McGonagal, les cheveux blond platine (l'un comme l'autre ayant un pourcentage de chance de se réaliser très faible, j'étais quasiment hors de danger. Petite réflexion personelle : si jamais ça devait bel et bien se produire, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que l'histoire des poules se réalise en premier lieu !)

J'aurais peut-être dû me méfier si j'avais su qu'à ce moment-là, une petite bagarre avait éclaté dans un couloir et qu'un sort perdu avait atteint directement la chevelure de ma directrice de maison, venue régler l'incident.

Le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match retentit et, d'un bond, je me levai pour acclamer mon équipe. Elle affrontait aujourd'hui les Serdaigles, bien meilleurs tacticiens que nous. Il fallait en effet reconnaître que leur jeu était vraiment très bien construit mais bon, à part ça, il manquait cruellement d'imagination! Les lions, eux, s'évertuaient à varier les techniques habituelles en y mettant leur petit grain de sel grâce à une pirouette par-çi, par-là . En fait, elles ne servaient la plupart du temps à rien, c'était juste que les Gryffondors avaient le goût du spectacle et ne loupaient pas une occasion de le prouver.

La masse des supporters se leva comme un seul homme lorsque Gryffondor marqua son premier but. Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle, les deux équipes se battant dans un corps à corps inoui. J'essayai tant bien que mal de suivre Jack des yeux, penchée par-dessus la balustrade mais celui-ci bougeait beaucoup et criait pas mal, même s'il ne possédait pas souvent le souaffle.

L'adrénaline me ressortant par les trous de nez, j'encourageai mon équipe, hurlant tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Je sais, je sais, j'étais censée être timide et me fondre dans la masse …et c'était ce que je faisais.

Soudain, le souaffle échappa des mains d'un Serdaigle grâce à une bourrade du capitaine rouge et or. Personne en dessous pour le récupérer. Mon cousin fonça alors en un piqué dangereusement vertical. Le temps sembla se ralentir. Non, en fait, ce fut l'action qui se précipita. Allait-il s'écraser au sol ou réussir un rattrapage de dernière seconde ?

Tous les supporters un tant soit peu attentifs pourraient vous raconter la suite des évènements sur le terrain, moi, j'en serais bien incapable. J'étais bien trop occupée par ma propre position que pour me soucier de celle du souaffle, de Jack ou du nez de Rogue.

Peut-être désireriez-vous de plus amples explications ? Très bien !

« Vas-y Jacquouille !!! »

Mon corps, plié en deux sur la balustrade, balançait d'avant en arrière au gré de mes cris. J'aurais dû m'en abstenir : ça m'aurait évité un sacré mal de gorge et pas mal d'ennuis !

Je n'avais jamais été très forte en physique et puis je ne voyais pas bien à quoi ça aurait pu me servir. J'aurais peut-être dû m'y intéresser davantage, du moins juste assez pour capter le sens du mot « équilibre ». Peut-être était-ce cette exclamation enthousiaste ou mon cerveau dont les quelques neurones s'étaient compactés en un gros bloc de glace…Quoi qu'il en soit, à la suite d'une longue série de calculs incalculables que seules la terre et sa copine « gravitation » pouvaient comprendre, je plongeai en avant, incapable de me retenir à quoi que ce soit. Le sol m'apparut alors sous un angle particulièrement méchant, 20 à 30 mètres plus bas. Choueeeette, j'allais finalement rentrer dans les annales de Poudlard comme la fille qui était enfin parvenue à se faire remarquer en s'écrasant au sol pendant un match de Quidditch sans même faire partie d'une équipe. Pt'ête même que j'aurais une médaille post-mortem que les élèves en retenue feraient reluir à la sueur de leur front en pensant très fort à moi…En attendant, mon nez se rapprochait toujours davantage du sol. Bien que par miracle, mes jambes soient toujours retenues précairement par la balustrade au niveau des cuisses, celles-ci n'allaient pas tarder à suivre le reste et alors là, ça irait très très vite. Pourquoi avais-je toujours la fâcheuse habitude de me fourrer dans de pareils pétrins ? Je ne voulais pas voir ma fin, ni la mort serrant dans ses doigts squelettiques sa longue faux. Je plissai mes yeux et serrai les poings. Mon cœur rata quelques battements. Mes lèvres se crispèrent dans un semblant de sourire quand j'imaginai les tambours du cirque retentir pour l'apothéose du spectacle.

Tout à coup, on m'attrapa par la peau du dos de manière peu conventionnelle. Etait-ce un ange venu m'emmener loin d'ici ? A l'évidence non, vu la brusquerie avec laquelle on me projeta sur les gradins et, par-dessus tout, la douleur cuisante qui s'insinua dans mon arrière-train. Etait-ce comme ça qu'on traitait les braves petites âmes toujours serviables (enfin presque…) et prêtes à aider son prochain ? Eeeeeeh…mais je ne tombais plus, j'étais sauvée! « On » m'avait sauvée, pensai-je soudain en me rappelant la poigne de fer qui m'avait agrippée. J'écartai précipitamment mes paumes pressées contre mes yeux clos puis ouvris ceux-ci rapidement, avide de découvrir l'identité de mon sauveur. Ma mâchoire tomba alors de surprise car j'avais face à moi le célèbre et mystérieux Remus Lupin. Et il me souriait en plus !

Et c'est là que ça m'était tombé dessus... Pouf, comme ça. J'aurais ri au nez de celui qui me l'aurait prédit. Et pourtant, c'était bien là, quelque part dans ma poitrine. Je sentais cette petite chose se trémousser et se développer au prix de durs efforts alors que je fixais ces grands yeux rieurs. Il devait sans doute se bidonner intérieurement ! Méchant ! Apparemment mon manque de réaction l'inquiéta puisqu'il me secoua doucement par les épaules.

« Euh …Ca va ? Tu vas bien ? J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais passer par-dessus bord ! »

D'un coup, je perçus à nouveau le monde autour de moi, les applaudissements, les cris du commentateur hors de lui et les chants des supporters. Tout ça dans une bourrasque déferlante qui me rendit presque sourde.

Je baissai précipitamment les yeux et balbutiai des remerciements à peine audibles. Un hurlement de victoire m'offrit un échapatoire et je me détournai brusquement pour applaudir, me rendant compte cinq minutes plus tard que je félicitais l'équipe adverse.

Le reste du match se passa, pour moi du moins, dans une hébétude complète. Des questions voltigeaient en tout sens dans ma tête et je sentais poindre un mal de tête carabiné. Je tentais désespérément de comprendre le pourquoi du comment : et si ça avait été un autre garçon tout à fait ordinaire, aurais-je réagi de la même façon ? Le fait que ce soit un maraudeur avait-t-il de l'importance ? Et si ça avait été Crabbe, Pettigrow ou Rogue ? Car je devais bien me l'avouer, j'étais bel et bien tombée amoureuse de Remus Lupin à défaut de tomber tout court. Mais bon, c'était tout de même mieux que de se rétamer la figure à terre, non? Bon d'accord, ça devait être l'application pratique du dicton "tomber de Charybde en Scylla". C'est vrai quoi, je prenais quand même des risques avec son fan club hystérique.

Ces longues minutes passées à quelques distances de lui furent un supplice : perte de contrôle de mes globes oculaires qui filaient sans cesse vers la gauche épiant mon mystérieux sauveur, tremblements, rougeurs et j'en passe.

Durant le reste de la semaine, ce fut de pire en pire : et hop une main dans les cheveux pour remettre en place une mèche rebelle à chaque apparition, et hop un certain prénom apparaissant sous ma plume, et hop mémorisation inconsciente de ses moindres habitudes et hop, et hop, et hop...je ne vous cachais pas que la liste était encore longue !

Je dus me rendre à l'évidence, me forcer à regarder la vérité en face, accepter cette terrible réalité, faire cette immonde constatation : je me métamorphosais peu à peu en groupie prête aux pires bassesses !

« Malédiction ! » m'écriais-je à haute voix en tombant de tout mon poids sur mon lit, la tête enfoncée dans mon oreiller de plumes.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens mais il faut être forte et tout ira bien » me dit ma voisine de lit, la voix étranglée par l'émotion, les yeux humides.

Je me relevai vivement et la regardai, le cœur glaçé par l'horreur et l'incompréhension. Avait-elle déjà percé à jour mon terrible secret ? Avais-je été si peu discrète que ça ?

« Quoi ? » croassai-je en tentant d'analyser son sourire candide et son visage compatissant.

« Ben oui, tu te rends compte, une heure et demi qu'Amanda est sous la douche. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je lui ferai payer cher son crime ! »

Dans une expiration de soulagement particulièrement bruyante, je me remis à respirer.


End file.
